


Drabbles and one shots that are too short to be their own fics

by twofootwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: Just a collection of various stories.Mostly Logan, cause wellYa know.





	1. Chapter 1

“Guess who broke their nose!?” 

Roman exclaimed with a smile. He popped up into the living room, covered in bruises and various small cuts. 

“I broke my nose” 

That was quite evident, showing off his nose was as easy as facing in someone’s general direction. The bridge was unnaturally crooked. The small stream of blood that once came out of it was now dried and flaking.

“It was an accident, I swear!” Remus popped up seconds later, equally covered in injuries. 

Poor Virgil and Patton only stared at the brothers as they bickered and apologized to each other about their injuries.


	2. Virgil could wait.

“I really think it’s easier for people when I’m not around,” 

“Logan you know that’s not true!” Virgil yelled through the plain wooden door. 

The logical side had shut himself away for weeks now, they begged, they argued, they tried to break down the door, and they tried coaxing him out. At this point, Logan was starting to lose weight, hope, and everything about himself. 

“Please Logan, please come out!” Virgil cried at the door. “We were wrong, we were all wrong, we need you Logan! We miss you, I miss you!” tears streamed down the anxious side’s face as he pounded on the door. 

“Please Logan! Please!” the desperation in his voice hasn’t left since Logan left.

“Two more weeks,” Logan’s voice came from right beside Virgil. He was there at the door, Logan came over to the door for him.

“Two weeks?” he questioned, pressing himself closer to the door. “Two more weeks,” the voice on the other side confirmed.

“Okay, I’m here for you Logan, I’m here,”


	3. Feelings Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
Logan goes ham with the cuss words.

“Stay away from me, your feelings hurt,”

Logan finally admitted, the other sides closing in on him. The debate waged on, none of them caring about the comment made as they argued about what Thomas’s nightmare ment. 

The logical answer was that it was just Remus taking control of the dreamscape, but was anyone listening to him? 

No. of course not.

The emotional sides just continued to yell, they solved for power, screaming over each other to figure out who was right. Yet, none of them were right. They argued about things that they didn’t understand, within topics they didn’t have control of. 

Then Virgil shoved him. 

“I SAID DON’T TOUCH ME,” Logan screamed, shoving the side back.

“None of you listen! You yell and you yell, but none of you listen! It was just Remus! We already talk about what Remus does and why! Why the absolute FUCK are we still arguing about it!?” he snapped. 

The room fell silent, all of the emotions looking more furious than shocked. 

“You ALL know that the dreamscape doesn’t mean anything! You guys are being fucking ridiculous!!” the logical side openly cussed. There was no flood gates stopping his rage, not today.

“Why are we torturing Thomas about a fucking nightmare that Remus made!? But no, let’s fight about why Thomas burned down a town in his dreams, because that totally means that he’s going to burn down a town now, I’m fucking done here this is bullshit, this is all fucking bullshit,” 

With that, Logan was gone. 

“I think we made him mad,” 

“Oh, what could’ve made you think that?”


	4. Trigger happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEGA WARNINGS
> 
> ABUSIVE AND UNSYMPATHETIC REMUS, VAGUE DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENT ACTS, AND THINGS THAT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK AT STRING CHEESE DIFFERENTLY.

Ten foot-steps, 

He had a ten foot-step warning before his mind space was to be invaded. 

There’s nothing stopping the intrusive thoughts as they took over the logical mind space. As logic could dismantle them, there was no stopping them before they show. 

Remus would use the excuse of seeking the tree of knowledge before he would create the indecent bubble of his own world. Each movement was impulsive as he burst through and caused what could simply be described as a hurricane. 

Any ten thumps that could be heard outside of the door could possibly turn logic to anxiety and paranoia with the simple stomp of a foot. 

As Logan slaved over his desk he sat in solemn silence, listening closely for anything and everything. The simple sound of the ballpoint pen scraping across the rough scratch paper was enough music for his ears. The linguistic symphonie of literature and mathematics filled up his mind with enough serotonin to keep his hand moving.

Three steps. 

There are three steps coming towards the door. 

Logan’s blood ran colder than usual as the sounds grew closer. 

Seven steps. 

There are seven steps coming towards the door. 

It was Remus, no one else’s rooms were farther than seven steps away from Logan’s own door, he was sure of it. 

Seven steps. 

It stopped at seven steps. 

There was a scraping sound outside in the hallway. 

Logan liked to believe that he wasn’t one for any types of emotions, but the first few moments that Remus would take advantage of could prove otherwise. It was almost endearing with the ways that the creature would try and surprise him every time. ‘It would be boring to have the same routine every other day!’ 

Well as Remus was correct about that much, there was no joy inside of these constant pestering. 

“Logan I know that you know that I’m here why aren’t you doing anything?” 

Eight, nine, and ten steps. 

“Why should I?” 

The door was taken down easily by the comically large mace. The shape itself was very off-putting, but it was fitting for the one wielding it. 

“Because it makes this jazzier!” 

Ah, yes. 

This. 

This was something that could easily be described as a beating before Logan would dismantle everything that Remus was saying. While Deceit let this absolute disaster off its leash, it only grew onto the pile of issues that Logan would have to slowly sort out one by one as the others would stock up one whole palette at a time. 

“Are you ignoring me?” 

There was a taste of venom to the words, yet there was nothing frightening about the words themselves. 

“Did you learn that little trick from Deceit?” 

The sharp ringing of alarm clocks was heard and felt far before he felt any kind of pain. 

Although the weapon was new, the routine was not. Today’s weapon of choice was a lead pipe, yesterdays was a wooden bat, and the day before that is was a plastic pipe. 

“Isn’t this getting a little old, Remus?” 

Logan was back again at his desk, refusing to give the intrusive thoughts so much as the satisfaction of looking him in the eyes. 

Another blow hit Logan on the other side of his head. This one hit harder than the last. 

“You need to figure out how to dispel your problems better than this,” 

“Shut up before I pull your jaw right off your face,” 

“Try all you can Remus, this needs to stop,” 

Grab, pop, and pull. 

Three simple movements that easily got Logan’s blood to spray across his notes and plans. 

“It pulls apart like string cheese!”

There was nothing to worry about with this action as everything was reversible. 

Logan ripped his own jaw back out of Remus’s hands as he reattached it simply and wiped the blood off of his parchment papers. 

“You’re no fun!” 

“Remus please,” 

A knife came down on his skull piercing through the scalp, skin, and bone. 

When Logan came back, his chair was completely turned around. 

The black ruffles and green decals bounced around him as Remus made himself at home. 

The Logical side sighed, this was interrupting his thought process. 

“This better be quick, others will notice that I’ve halted my hamster wheel,” 

“You’re my own live kill the dummy game,” 

“I’m not yours Remus,” 

“We can change that,” 

There’s nothing that Remus can really change. Every scar, every injury, and every bruise can be erased before you could even snap your fingers. 

“You can’t mark me Remus,” 

“Maybe not physically,” 

The pure excitement in the darker’s voice was concerning as he grew closer. 

“I could tell everyone about our meetings, of course they already know about our little introduction, but what would become of them, if they knew that you were doing this with me now?” 

Remus was missing a point. There was no threat, no real threat in what he was saying. Of course that was his nature, he wasn’t made to make sense. As much as Remus tried he was unable to manipulate anyone into anything. He could dance, he could imply, he could walk, talk, and act these ways. Yet, Remus held no true value.


	5. While I'm Howling and Barking

It was so quiet. 

When you're located on the left brain it's always so quiet. Virgil didn't enjoy loud noises, and Logan was sure Deciet's room was sound proofed. 

There was never a loud moment. The rights respected this, when they came in the silence scared them. 

Roman, Patton, even Remus would run to the room they were headed towards to escape the nothingness of the hallway. Life on the left brain was empty. 

It wasn't unusual for at least one of them to break the silence. In the dead of the night Vigril needed help with a panic attack. 

Deceit rubbed his scales against the padded yet sandpaper walls. 

Logan screamed and screamed till his voice was as rough as a scratching post. 

He started low, till it could echo through the left brain, filling the wrong type of life into the halls. The sounds bounced and bounced till they reached the exit door, refusing to go any farther. 

Virgil would always leave and came out with Patton because he was just "lonely" and now Deceit's padding starts to make sense. 

None of them have asked why he does this yet. Virgil was scared of it. The sudden gain in volume and the static that lays over it would scare any side straight out the mind palace.

Most times it did. 

Most times that was the only sound Logan made. Only leaving his room when summoned. Slaving over the task of keeping Thomas alive, until his inevitable death.

It was so quiet in the left brain, but if you hear the inescapable static from Logan's room, it's always better to stay in the right brain.


End file.
